


Баллада о коварстве

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Когда Локи и Тор делили в Мидгарде одну квартиру на двоих, у них то и дело возникали разные семейные неурядицы... Вроде этой.





	Баллада о коварстве

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Сижу я на кухне холодной, сырой  
Местами... голодный, поэтому злой.  
Мой брат вероломный устроил скандал,  
Как монстр, последнюю пиццу украл!  
Украл и коварно жует за углом,  
А я замерзаю один за столом!  
На кухне, где холод и тающий лед,  
Где брат не по-братски бессовестно жрет!  
Я просто однажды случайно Мьельнир  
Забыл в туалете... на кухне забыл,  
Под вечер с собой положил на диван,  
А Локи, как сел — сразу выдумал план!  
Я в красных глазах свой прочел приговор,  
Когда он орал и бросался в упор  
Кусками дивана, ножами и льдом,  
Но мы же как братья мирились потом!!!  
Так думал я ночью, устроившись спать.  
Тогда — на сухую родную кровать.  
Проснулся под душем таким ледяным,  
Что думал от Локи оставлю лишь дым...  
Но Локи заранее мудро удрал,  
Забрал холодильник. И пиццу забрал.  
Еще утащил телефон и штаны!  
И спер все кредитки, напав со спины.  
Коварно последнюю пиццу жует!  
Пусть только вернется — ничто не спасет  
От гнева. И молота точный удар...  
Стоп. Молот. Скотина, ты молот украл?!


End file.
